bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Иккаку Мадараме
| Изображение = Episode 363 Ikkaku.png | Изображение2 = Ikkaku_237-123.jpg | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 9 ноября | Пол = мужской | Рост = 182 см | Вес = 76 кг | Отряд = 11 | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Третий офицер одиннадцатого отряда | Команда = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | Партнёры = Юмичика Аясегава | База = Штаб одиннадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = | Шикай = Хозукимару | Банкай = Рюмон Хозукимару | Дебют в манге = Глава 85 (Том 10) | Дебют в аниме = 26 серия | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | Японский голос = Нобуюки Хияма | Английский голос = Вик Мигногна Ричард Канзино (Серия 105) | Испанский голос = Хосе Хавьер Серрано (Испания) Оскар Флорес (Лат. Ам.) }} Иккаку Мадараме (斑目 一角, Мадарамэ Иккаку) — третий офицер одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13. Его капитан — Кенпачи Зараки. Внешность Иккаку высокий, худой мужчина спортивного телосложения с лысой головой. На самом деле большое количество Синигами, особенно с 11-го отряда, к примеру, Ячиру Кусаджиши, называет его "шаром для боулинга", "хромированным куполом", или "голова-починка". Лысая голова Иккаку очень сильно отражает солнце, в результате чего члены 8-го и 11-го отряда сильно высмеивают его. У него есть еще определенное отличие, красная маркировка на внешнем углу глаза. Еще на его теле есть вертикальный шрам на левой стороне груди, что подарил ему Ичиго в бою.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 20 Он носит стандартную форму Синигами за исключением, он не ноcит таби с его сандалиями. Семнадцать месяцев спустя, после поражением над Айзеном, носит позолоченный наплечник на правой руке с иероглифом "дракон" (龍) на нём.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 Характер С точки зрения его отношения, Иккаку – типичный представитель своего отряда: вспыльчивый, любящий сражения и грубый. Это было отмечено Тэцузаэмоном Ибой, в частности. Он любит сражения так, что не желает путешествовать куда угодно без меча, прибегая к ношению деревянного меча, когда выдавал себя за ученика в школе Ичиго Куросаки. Иккаку стесняется своей лысины вплоть до того, что часто утверждает, что его голова «бритая», в то время как очевидно, что это не так. Он угрожает каждому, кто указывает на это. Иккаку имеет много общих черт личности с капитаном своего отряда, Кенпачи Зараки, что объясняет, почему у них такое уважение друг к другу. Как Кенпачи, Иккаку считает бой весёлым и пытается получить столько удовольствия, сколько может, даже готов принять смертельный риск растягивать бой как можно дольше. Он также разделяет склонность Кенпачи ограничивать свои навыки для того, чтобы бой длился дольше (в его случае, используя свой банкай или даже сикай в качестве последнего средства против своих оппонентов). Иккаку даже постоянно улыбается, как Кенпачи, при участии в бою с грозным соперником. Как все члены 11 отряда, он считает единственными достойными те сражения, которые ведутся один на один. Даже угроза смерти не повод игнорировать этот факт, так как он считает, что победителя стоит определить, когда другие мертвы. В своём бою против арранкара Чхве Нон По, Иккаку проигрывал, но отказался сдаться.Bleach manga; Chapter 202-206''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326 Тем не менее, в Иккаку действительно есть чувство лояльности и ответственности, в отличие от многих других членов 11 отряда с более низким рейтингом, и преданность своему капитану, под командованием которого хочет умереть. Он считает выживающих как потерю своей боевой удачи, как учил его капитан, а также достаточно разумным носить с собой мазь,останавливающую кровь, в рукояти своего занпакто. История Сюжет Arrancar arc ]] Ikkaku along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki are part of the advanced force led by captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya to defend Karakura Town against the threat of the Arrancar. To aid in their mission they dress as students at Ichigo Kurosaki's school.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, page 12-15 He later almost beats up Keigo Asano but is stopped by Rangiku who slaps him in the head and warns him that if he doesn't stop she will tell on him to his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, to which he immediately apologizes.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 2-3 While Ichigo speaks to Rukia in his room, Ikkaku and the 3 others pop out of a ceiling light and make their way into the room much to Ichigo's displeasure. Kon becomes enamored with Rangiku's bosom and goes running toward her but she knocks him away, prompting Ikkaku to ask Ichigo if the reaction is some kind of trend in his world, to which Ichigo states no its just the way Kon is.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 10-11 When asked where they will stay as Ichigo explains that they cannot all stay at his house, Ikkaku leaves stating that him and Yumichika will find a place to stay somewhere.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 16-19 Ikkaku is later seen atop a building with Yumichika having a conversation about how it’s impossible for them to have such well made rice balls with artistic wrapping without something more going on as its too much for one person to make so many of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 3 When the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez leads an attack on the living world, Ikkaku is seen with Yumichika ready for action to face the oncoming enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 11 Ikkaku is left to fight one of his Fracción, Edrad Liones. Edrad motions to Ikkaku and tells him that he has no luck at all as he has to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 9-10 Ikkaku is attacked and goes flying through a nearby building. He then takes notice of a scared and confused Keigo Asano, who is wondering what is going on. He asks Keigo if he can stay with him, noting that if he takes care of the Arrancar it will save his life and therefore they would be helping each other out. After Keigo says yes Ikkaku then asks the Arrancar what his name is. The Arrancar gives his rank, but stops himself, stating that there would be no point in telling him anymore; all he needs to know is that he is the one who will tear him apart. Ikkaku is put off by this and tells the Arrancar about the concept of the "Last Courtesy". He tells Edrad his name and rank.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 13-19 As the two fight Edrad tells him if that is all he can do with a Zanpakutō then it would better serve as a waist ornament as blades won't cut the Hierro of an Arrancar. Edrad tries to goad him stating that a Shinigami who refuses to release his Zanpakutō is a shame, but Ikkaku simply retorts that he is the one who needs to release.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 1-3 They continue to fight and Edrad is, however, easily overpowered by Ikkaku's unique style of fighting using both his Zanpakutō and sheath. Analyzing his fighting style, Edrad realizes the attacks of his blade come from his right hand, while the left defends using the Zanpakutō’s sheath, and he thinks he now has the upper hand. But Ikkaku surprises him by switching the sheath and slashes Edrad's face, breaking the remains of his mask in two. Ikkaku tells him that he was lucky as he was going for his head. Ikkaku then spits out two teeth telling Edrad that channeling his reiatsu into his hands has lost him two molars but resigns to replacing them later. Ikkaku then explains that in 5 or 6 more attacks Edrad will need to release his Zanpakutō. Edrad mocks Ikkaku for boasting of his own prowess when he should be cowering in fear at the opponent he will surely lose to. Edrad then releases his Zanpakutō and finally introduces himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 203 Edrad then explains to Ikkaku what the true power of an Arrancar's release.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 10-12 Edrad quickly gains the upper hand as Edrad's Resurrección increases his reiatsu dramatically, allowing him to overwhelm Ikkaku with ease. As the fight is taken to the sky Ikkaku release his Shikai but Edrad suddenly appears and smash him into the ground and leaving a crater around him. As Ikkaku tries to get up, he is told by the Arrancar to give up gracefully, as there is no need for him to be beaten into nothing. Refusing to give up Edrad gives him a finishing blow causing a column of flame to extend into the sky. When the smoke clears Ikkaku has managed to withstand the blow holding Edrad's fist upon his back despite the fact that he is greatly wounded and Hōzukimaru is broken into two pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 14-22 to Edrad.]] When Edrad lifts up his fist Ikkaku explains that there was never a difference in their power. Realizing that since the others are in similar fights and won't notice, Ikkaku tells Edrad to be quiet, and promise not to tell anyone about what he is about to see, to which he then releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 22-23 Ikkaku tells him that this is his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. The two take to the sky and continue their fight. Ikkaku easily cuts through Volcanica right down the middle knuckles of Edrad's fist. Before the Arrancar notices too late that Ikkaku is about to attack him from above. When Edrad tries to block, the blade cuts deeply into his forearm, causing Edrad to ignite his flames to push Ikkaku back. Ikkaku then begins to swing around his Bankai, and when he sees that Edrad had realized that his reiatsu is rising, Ikkaku explains that Hōzukimaru is, in high contrast to himself, is a "lazy bum" and needs to be awoken, either through battle or by his current movements. Putting all of his strength into one final attack, Edrad does the same and both of the fighters collide in a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 3-21 When the smoke clears, Ikkaku's Bankai breaks into different pieces and he falls face first into the ground below, followed by Edrad who has lost his left arm as well as the left side of his abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 7-11 Afterwards, both Ikkaku and Yumichika go to Keigo Asano's home as a part of an earlier agreement for saving him from the Arrancar. Although Keigo, at first, tries to get them thrown out, hoping his sister, Mizuho Asano was against it; she only praises his actions and even gives Ikkaku and Yumichika both clothes and food. It is revealed that this is because Mizuho has a thing for guys with "shaved heads."Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 21-23''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 213, page 1-5 Days later while Ikkaku is meditating, the others are trying to attain Bankai causing Rangiku and Yumichika to get into a small altercation with their Zanpakutō as they are too similar to them, they are summarily yelled at by Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 19-20 He is alerted along with the others of the arrival of an invasion force lead by Grimmjow's replacement, Luppi Antenor. He and Yumichika face off against Luppi who introduces himself as the 6th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 7-15 Luppi becomes bored and insists that they all fight against him 4 on 1 as he is going to release and take them all on as a group.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 18 Ikkaku is surprised at the Luppi's release gives him 8 tentacles to control.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 10 Luppi attacks Ikkaku, Rangiku and Ayasegawa all at once beating them up a good amount before taunting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 5-8 Ikkaku yells as Yumichika and Rangiku are eventually ensnared along with the others by one of Luppi's many tentacles. The Arrancar then takes notice of her taking note that she has a nice body, detailing that is so nice and sexy and asks if he should fill it with holes as he reveals his tentacles ability to manifest spikes as he proceeds to skewer her on them. But before she can be done in by the attack the tendril is cut off from Luppi by a blast of energy by Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 10-12 Luppi recaptures her while Urahara takes on Yammy, allowing Luppi to taunt her for being so careless. Luppi threatens her but is surprised as his other tentacles are frozen by Hitsugaya. Who then uses his Sennen Hyōrō technique to crush the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 20-25 Luppi escapes death due to Negación, having only been incapacitated by the ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 Upon learning that Orihime has followed the Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo, Ikkaku and the rest of his team return to Soul Society to help in the preparation for the war against Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 14-19 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc .]] When Aizen along with his three top Espada attack fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Izuru Kira are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 2 He begins a battle with one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Choe Neng Poww. Upon seeing the large Arrancar Ikkaku mentions that he prays he's as tough as he looks. Poww then inquires pray to whom, wondering if Shinigami pray to a god. Ikkaku seems too perplexed by the concept too, realizing he doesn't really pray to any god he resigns that it doesn't matter he'll just pray to the Arrancar's guide. Poww counters that then they have no problem as their god and king knows full well that he is no match for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 9-11 .]] Unlike the three others who are successful in defending their pillars, Ikkaku is defeated as a result of the fight against Poww, who then destroys the pillar he was guarding.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 1-2 Poww then mentions that he thought Ikkaku has something more up his sleeve, but considers that if he is dead then he would guess not. As Ikkaku tries to get up Poww steps on his back causing him to scream out in pain. Poww is happy that he still lives and asks him to show him what he has left, as Poww tries to force him to give in or die. Ikkaku is still defiant and replies that he has nothing left and even if he did he wouldn't waste it on him. Before Poww can finish him off, 7th Division captain Sajin Komamura punches Poww and Iba stops more of the real town from appearing, Poww then sends Komamura flying a considerable distance away with a single punch. Poww then uses his Resurrección, Calderón.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 8-19 This causes 7th Division lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba to grab Ikkaku and run, stating that they are no match for someone who just sent his captain flying. Komamura flash steps back a few moments later with no injuries and intercepts an attack by Poww. Komamura then defeats a released Poww with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, page 3-19 As Captain Komamura's Bankai dissipates, Ikkaku looks on in amazement. Iba interrupts him by saying that Captain Komamura's Bankai is amazing, noting that the difference between the captain's Bankai and his is like night and day. Ikkaku looks on in shock as Iba asks him if he didn't think that he'd notice and then promises not to tell his captain. He then scolds Ikkaku, telling him that his job was to protect the pillar and yet it was destroyed. He further tells Ikkaku that the reason why is that he wants to hide his strength. Iba explains that he doesn't care if Ikkaku dies because he wants to hide his strength but don't disobey orders to do so. Making note that Ikkaku's stubbornness has cost them in battle, Iba tells him that so long as he is in the Gotei 13, he must obey orders even if it means crushing his stubbornness and pride. Though Ikkaku tries to explain himself Iba punches him in the face making Ikkaku irate as he tries to fight back but is easily pushed to the side. Iba questions him as to why he would attack head on in his condition. As there is no point in coming at him head on if he is just going to get crushed. He notes that he has to win, even if it means running away or sneaking up from behind. Ikkaku immediately states that it is something a coward would do and he is no coward, which prompts Iba to yell at him to get stronger and win, even at the cost of his life. Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 8-14 Ikkaku then notices captain Komamura standing behind Iba, he wiggles his ears and tells them not to worry as his ears appear to be failing him today.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 16 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc After Ichigo appears to regain his Shinigami powers, he is mocked by Kūgo Ginjō that it only looked that way as he had stolen all of his powers and Rukia would only manage to give him some of her power. However, Renji calls him an imbecile and reveals the presence of himself along with Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Byakuya who are all observing the situation. Renji reveals that they all, including Ikkaku, gave some of their reiatsu to the sword that was created by Urahara to allow Ichigo to regain his old powers again once Rukia stabbed him with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 He then listens as Renji explains that Yamamoto ordered them to help restore Ichigo's powers and Hitsugaya reveals that Kūgo is the original Substitute Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 12-19 After Giriko tells Ichigo that he will experience his Fullbring's power through them, Ikkaku says that he's being too cocky. Ichigo says he'll take care of them and Ikkaku is surprised at this.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 6-7 After Yukio explains the new powers of his Fullbring, he is apparently stabbed in the back by Ikkaku. He says Ichigo is being too lax and not to hold back at this stage in the battle. He says that Ichigo should kill them properly. Suddenly an attack comes at him from behind, but it is parried by Hitsugaya, who tells Ikkaku to keep his guard up. Ikkaku apologizes. Then Shishigawara attacks but Ikkaku is able to dodge and asks his attacker who he is. Yukio then uses his Fullbring to bring him and Shishigawara into a chat room.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13-16 Ikkaku faces off against Moe Shishigawara, who quickly surprises Ikkaku with the devastating power of his Fullbring-enhanced punches which fell the trees around them. While trying to figure it out how Moe is able to do that, despite his appearance, Ikkaku is caught off guard and Moe lands a direct blow on his shoulder, dislocating it. While Moe brags about his accomplishment, Ikkaku shocks him by flexing his muscles to pop the shoulder back into place.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 2-7 As the fight continues, Moe manages to break the blade off Hozukimaru's shaft, prompting Ikkaku to discard his Zanpakutō and fight Moe barehanded. While Moe lands several seemingly critical hits on Ikkaku, he continues to fight as if unaffected. Eventually, it is realized by both fighters that Moe's Fullbring gradually runs out of luck as the fight continues, making his hits less effective, but manages to land one more devastating blow onto Ikkaku's stomach. Soon, Ikkaku grabs Moe's head and knocks him out with a powerful headbutt, bragging that he is the luckiest man in the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, page 5-19 As Ikkaku begins to leave, his leg is grabbed by Moe, who refuses to give up. Ikkaku applauds his determination, but tells Moe not to pointlessly throw away his life. Moe replies that he already gave his life to Tsukishima. Ikkaku asks if Tsukishima is just as willing to die for Moe and calls him a fool, saying that pointlessly throwing his life away for someone that doesn't respect him is the act of an attention-seeking brat. Ikkaku states that he will strike Moe down with all his force if Moe decides to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 6-12 After Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, he meets with Kenpachi and Yachiru. He comments his captain came out of the pocket dimension so early, only to get an answer he was late. They then notice Renji coming out of some bushes. Ikkaku scolds him for his condition and asks whether he defeated his opponent. Kenpachi then asks Ikkaku how he came out of his dimension. Ikkaku answers him, he lectured his opponent for a bit and then the latter took off. This angers Kenpachi, who scolds his subordinate for such behavior.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 5-6 Along with the captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 Having fulfilled their mission, Ikkaku and the captains prepare to return to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 6-7 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ikkaku, along with Yumichika heads to Rukongai. Yumichika asks if he heard the news. Ikkaku says he did, and then states that people at Rukongai can't vanish on their own, and they shouldn't underestimate their division.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 14 Ikkaku and others of the Eleventh Division, investigate District 64 of Rukongai, called Sabitsura since people have been disappearing. Yumichika observes that there is nobody left while Ikkaku confirms that there had been people when he had first got the report meaning that the disappearances are ongoing. Yumichika argues that maybe they left and went somewhere else, not wanting to stay in a place where people disappear, but Ikkaku rebuffs this, reminding him that the Shinigami Research and Development Institute would have known if they had simply moved. One of their subordinates informs them that not even one child can be found while another brings them to a group of footprints that lead to one place before disappearing. They both notice that each set of footprints has one bare foot while the other has a sandal. Yumichika concludes that a Hollow is not responsible for the disappearances while Ikkaku orders that they continue searching for clues.Bleach Chapter 482; pages 11-14 When the Vandenreich begin their invasion of Soul Society, Ikkaku along with Yumichika are among the Shinigami who goes out to the battlefield. Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Later, Ikkaku is notified by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 Some point later, Ikkaku and other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 After the fighting ends and the Vandenreich withdraw, Ikkaku is brought to the medical compound for treatment. He is restrained due to restlessly shouting that his captain could not have died.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 5 }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Despite being ranked as 3rd seat officer in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. Как сказал Юмичика Аясегава , Иккакку второй по силе человек в 11 отряде Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 4 He uses a fighting style that is noted to be rough but powerful alongside the use of complex movements that allows him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can easily switch between the two techniques. Ikkaku commonly fights with his sword held in a normal grip and the sheath held in reverse grip, showing his mastery of the two variations of swordfighting. He uses misdirection in his attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense he is more than capable of making up for it with surprise attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 8-13 However, his mastery of this skill is great enough that Renji Abarai begged Ikkaku to train him. *'Мастер нагинатадзюцу': Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a Naginata-type weapon while in Shikai form, Ikkaku uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 17-18 *'Мастер боудзюзу': Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a Naginata-type weapon while in Shikai form, it can split apart into a three-sectioned staff and back into a Naginata. While in the split form he is highly proficient in the use of techniques similar in use to that of bo to take advantage of its versatility.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 20-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 88, page 4-8 Мгновенная поступь: Ikkaku has been seen using Shunpo frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents; this way he can fight more. Высокая духовная сила: Though only a 3rd Seat, Ikkaku boasts a high spiritual level and has the spiritual power level of a lieutenant of the Готея 13. His spiritual energy is red. Высокая физическая сила: Ikkaku possesses a high level of strength, as he was able to block a punch from Edrad Leones in his released state, even when severely injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 22 Several of his enemies also comment on the strength of his blows. Большая выносливость: Similar to his captain, Ikkaku has been shown to have an incredibly high level endurance, able to ignore must injuries without noticeably effecting his performance. During his fight against the released Arrancar Edrad Liones, despite taking great injuries, he was still able to fight on, use his Bankai, and ultimately defeat the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 202-206 During his fight against Moe Shishigawara, even after taking several critical hits to the point of coughing up blood, he still fought on smiling and defeated Moe.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, page 13-19 Высокая крепкость: Despite taking on a lot of wounds, Ikkaku can continue to fight against great odds.Bleach manga; Chapter 202-206''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326 As well, it has been shown that his muscle control is highly developed, after having a shoulder dislocated, he was able to reset it by flexing his muscles.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 6 Эксперт рукопашного боя: Before he became a Shinigami, Ikkaku was always roaming around looking for fights. Most opponents did not have swords, so he frequently fought barehanded. He won against everyone he fought and upon seeing his strength, most people fled from him.Bleach anime; Episode 119 When Moe breaks his Zanpakutō, Ikkaku resorts to fighting unarmed and swiftly defeats the Fullbringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 11-19 Духовный меч : It appears like any regular Zanpakutō when sealed; however, the hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment that Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pummel. Hōzukimaru's tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end. Rarely wearing it at his side like most Shinigami, Ikkaku usually carries Hōzukimaru's sealed form in his hand to enable him to quickly access it in battle and wield its sheath in his other hand to serve as a secondary weapon. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Hōzukimaru's Shikai is unusual in that Ikkaku slams Hōzukimaru's hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath to activate it when saying the command phrase. Once activated, Hōzukimaru takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 15 While able to deliver powerful blows, it is not very durable as it tends to break against particularly strong strikes. :Shikai Special Ability: Ikkaku uses the command to separate his naginata into its true form which is a , after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will.Bleach anime; Episode 26 This special ability surprises one's opponents when they first attack. These chains are also able to extend a fair length, allowing Ikkaku to swing his weapon like a flail for mid-range attacks. *'Bankai': : It keeps the three-section theme but loses its naginata properties. Instead, it is merely three over-sized weapons connected by an equally large chain. To activate it during his battle with Edrad, Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form and says Bankai. Ikkaku's two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, Ikkaku wields them easily. Ikkaku usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion "float" behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot.Bleach manga, Chapter 205, page 4-5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 118 According to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, it is considerably weaker after having been destroyed by Edrad.Bleach manga, Chapter 516, page 4 :Bankai Special Ability: Ikkaku's Bankai, like his Shikai, is quite unusual. Aside from the increase in power, his Bankai offers no special abilities and no special defense properties. It releases some reiatsu which starts to grow in strength. Ikkaku treats Hōzukimaru a lot different than others (as they just let theirs slumber and use it when they want to do Bankai). But if he forces it to awaken suddenly, cutting the enemy and not getting cut becomes a lot harder to handle than it should be. Thus Ikkaku's Bankai gets increasingly more powerful as the fight drags on. After he performs his Bankai, the dragon crest will slowly fill in with crimson dye as Ikkaku's Spiritual Pressure rises. It fills faster when he spins Hōzukimaru with the center handle. Ikkaku comments that his Zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle (in stark contrast to Ikkaku himself) and needs to be woken up through causing or receiving injury; which would explain its ability to accumulate attacking power the longer the fight extends. When the crest is completely filled, Hōzukimaru is at its full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 15-19 However, the force of unleashing so much power can leave his Zanpakutō's edge brittle under excessive stress.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 15 Интересные факты Цитаты События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Ikkaku Madarame de:Ikkaku Madarame es:Ikkaku Madarame fr:Ikkaku Madarame Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Офицеры Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Владеющие банкаем